Formas de gobierno presentes en "El Rey Leon"
Análisis de una película: "El Rey Leon" Estudiantes de la carrera de Medicina y Económia de la Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Honduras en el Valle de Sula Resumen Mas de alguna vez hemos ido al cine y visto una película, y al salir de la misma, comentamos, estuvo muy buena, me gusto, me la pase muy bien, no me gusto para nada, espero que salga la segunda parte entre otros comentarios pero... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que nos detuvimos a analizar una película? Las películas esconden muchos significados que no se comprenden a simple vista y un ejemplo de ellos es El Rey León, un filme que a pesar que todos pienses que es "para niños", tiene un mensaje profundo, un mensaje de como se rige la sociedad, el orden y comportamiento de la vida dando con ellos ejemplos explícitos en la película. Abstract At least, more than once we have gone to see a movie and when it is over, we comment things like: it was pretty good, I enjoy it a lot, I do not like it that much, hoping that the second part come soon and so on but…When was the last time you stop and analyze the movie? Even though people see movies just as an entertainment, they hide lots of meaning that are not understandable at first and one and great example of those kinds of movies is “The Lion King” a film in despite of everyone thinks is “for kids”, it has a deep message, a message of how the society is reign, the order and behavior of life in their own point of view. Palabras claves: Formas de gobierno, pueblo, Estado. Key words: Forms of government, people, State. Como surge la película del Rey León Producida por Don Hahn y dirigida por Roger Allers y Rob Minkoff, a partir de un guión de Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts y Linda Woolverton. La trama de El rey león surgió a finales de 1988, en una conversación entre Jeffrey Katzenberg, Roy E. Disney y Peter Schneidermientras volaban a Europa para promocionar Oliver y su pandilla. Al discutir la posibilidad de que la historia estuviera ambientada en África, Katzenberg se sintió enganchado de inmediato al proyecto. Charlie Fink, vicepresidente de asuntos creativos de Walt Disney Feature Animation, continuó desarrollando el concepto, y Katzenberg fue agregando temáticas como la mayoría de edad y la muerte, y ciertas anécdotas personales relacionadas con su irregular carrera política. De acuerdo a este último: «Es acerca de la responsabilidad que todos tenemos como portadores de la antorcha de una generación a la siguiente. Para cualquier ser humano, se trata de un momento especial cuando pasas de ser un niño a un adulto y entonces debes asumir la responsabilidad que eso conlleva. Para la mayoría de la gente esto es un momento de júbilo tal y como encontrar a la pareja de tu vida o el nacimiento de un hijo. A veces, como ocurre con Simba, esto es ocasionado por algo trágico. Él tiene que afrontarlo de esa manera y crecer en el proceso. Así tengas 5 u 85 años, es algo con lo que todos pueden sentirse relacionados instintivamente o por experiencia propia El aspecto de la película celebra la naturaleza cíclica de la vida en la selva y las estaciones de África. En el curso de la historia hay sequías e incendios y finalmente sobreviene la lluvia, símbolo de la vida y la renovación. Para los escenarios, acabamos creando una “África de fantasía”, pero conformado por elementos reales, buscando además acentuar su realismo." Formas de gobierno *Monarquía Forma de gobierno en la que la jefatura del Estado reside en una persona, un rey o una reina, cargo habitualmente vitalicio al que se accede por derecho y de forma hereditaria. *Republica En este sistema, la gente puede elegir a alguien que represente sus intereses. Las personas tienen derechos y no se mantienen simplemente bajo una autoridad. Para asegurar los derechos de los ciudadanos se siguen las leyes planteadas en la Constitución. *Dictadura Régimen político en el que una sola persona gobierna con poder total, sin someterse a ningún tipo de limitaciones y con la facultad de promulgar y modificar leyes a su voluntad. *Anárquica En la Anárquica posee esta clase de libertad. Regulación de la sociedad sin la necesidad de depender de organismos de Estado. El orden es fomentado por las mismas personas. Aquellos que viven en anarquía fomentan sus propias normas de convivencia. Formas de gobierno desde el punto de vista del pueblo gobernado *Monarquía En esta forma de gobierno podemos observar que el pueblo que es gobernado por alguien que no le es posible elegir, además que este manto de autoridad es pasado de generación en generación. Por lo que desde el punto de vista del pueblo, les es privado su derecho al sufragio. *República En esta forma de gobierno, se prioriza la protección y asegurar los derechos de los individuos que son regidos dentro del mismo. Buscan limitar y erradicar a aquellos que buscan abusar de el poder que se les ha sido concedido, con fin de promover las mismas condiciones para todo el pueblo, los cuales deben de seguir las leyes impuestas por un líder, en tiempos modernos, un presidente. *Dictadura En esta forma de gobierno el pueblo es sometido al mandato de una sola persona, dejando de lado las opiniones de los demás, e ignorando lo que el pueblo siente, y quiere, ya que solo escucha a sus deseos egoístas. El pueblo no posee derecho alguno de opinar, decidiendo todo por el pueblo a lo que el conoce como " correcto e incorrecto ". *Anarquía A simple vista esta forma de gobierno es preferida por muchos, ya que no hay ninguna autoridad que les imponga leyes a seguir para mantener una sociedad en orden y sin libertinaje, donde exista el respeto y la organización, siendo uno su " propio jefe". Formas de gobierno encontradas en la película *Monarquía Esta es encargada por Mufasa, Rey de la Selva. Se nos presenta como un Rey justo, amable, con creencias que sus antepasados le transmitiero y que prepara a Simba, su hijo, para ser su digno sucesor. *República Las Hienas podrían encarnar una República, ciertamente cerrada y con tintes de endogamia, pero que se rigen por sus propias leyes y se protegen unas a otras según unas normas consensuadas. Aunque, es verdad que posteriormente son “sometidas” bajo otra forma de gobierno que nada tiene que ver, anulando así sus bases. *Dictadura Skart, tras dar un “golpe de Estado” al estilo Jungla, cargarse a su broda y quitarse de encima a Simba (heredero al trono) se monta su dictadura to pro y hace lo que le viene en gana con los animalillos del lugar. *Anarquía Timón y Pumba pasan de todo, van a lo suyo, sin hacer daño ala nadie viven la vida sin gobierno ni normas que les digan lo que deben hacer: ¡Vive y sé feliz!, cantaban, casi na… Es cierto, que luego se hacen colegas del futuro rey y ayudan a derrotar la dictadura de Skart, pero de buen rollo y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Timón y Pumba _____________________________ Editado por: Ruth Daniela Bu y Davichito, los meros amos